


草莓、指令，和你无趣的午后

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 折腾了十几天的恰草莓，中间被无数次打断终于写完了，标题的轻小说感只是我个人兴趣使然。一样的，标题里的乘号不表爱情意味，当然如果觉得在暗示什么那确实有想暗示什么，他们真的很好嗑的(不要乱嗑)！本篇可能有g向以及其他的一些暗示，想写一些日常但又带着一点g味的东西，但是又不会写g就只能这么搞，十分卑微。人物理解基于我个人，觉得ooc了欢迎讨论。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	草莓、指令，和你无趣的午后

指令的内容时而会是人所难以理解的内容。

格洛丽亚推开门的时候看到黑白发的青年坐在椅子上，手里拿捏着一根有些尖锐的竹签，低着头捣鼓着什么的模样。阳斜斜地扎起的过长的辫子落在肩膀上，自胸前与手肘框起的缝隙间垂下去，被午后的阳光镀上一层浅金，他的刘海遮住小半张脸，而阴影之下的那双眼睛依然禁闭着。有很多次，她尽了努力想知道阳的眼瞳的颜色，却从未真正实现过，这个人似乎不需要睁眼去看、就已经看见了一切。

阳很明显知道了她来了这里，因为青年的呼吸略微地急促了起来，后背也挺直了，视线隐秘地落在了门前的方向，然后收回来重新凝固在桌上，继而和先前一样甩动起胳臂。

他们几个人确实互相知道对方平日的居所，但会这样不请自来的往往只有格洛丽亚一个。她揣测对方又收到了怎样的指令，如若不是因为那个，对方不至于这样失礼到不起身招呼，哪怕她才是那个率先打扰了的人。阳一向是个温厚……温厚到或许有些不应当的慈悲、的人，若非真的有什么不能被一时打断的事情，他不会连话都来不及说。譬如说……往日里，他会奉上茶、或者一些她不会打算放进嘴里的点心。

见他这样，格洛丽亚的兴趣更甚。她踱过去，看到桌面上放着一篮子草莓，其中的不少因为撞击显出熟红。

阳的房间的布置相当简单，没有多余的家具，倒是有一把可以支撑起格洛丽亚体型和体重的椅子，放在桌旁，这不是她的要求，而是对方注意到之后有意无意添置下来的。格洛丽亚不会推脱，钳住椅背拉开便坐了下来，金属和木头摩擦，拖拽着椅腿在地上发出令人牙酸的一声。

阳还是垂着脑袋，没有看她，以竹签刺破草莓的表皮，勾出附着在上面的种子放置一旁。他的手法保留着谨慎和精妙，至少那颗极为容易在外力下变得软烂的果子还保持着相当程度完整的形态，仅有少许的水珠被掸落。

而后，带着纤弱翅膀的昆虫落在桌面上，用卷曲的口器吸吮起带着淡红的果浆。

格洛丽亚捉住那对翅膀的尖端，看灰蝶的六只脚晃动，颤抖触角、连腹部都挣扎蜷缩却无法挣脱的样子，一松手，几乎力竭的家伙在她的视线下扑腾，半晌才重新撑开翅膀，朝着仅有的那扇开着的窗扑打起来，她注目着这小东西爬到桌沿，而又在它摇晃着要飞跑的时候，啪——地将左手盖在了右手手背上，至于那之间是不是打到了、杀害了什么譬如像可怜的虫一类的生物，她觉得没有必要在意。阳全然不知道她做了些什么，就算知道，他也不会说什么的。

格洛丽亚捻捻手指，把碎片抖落一些进桌面上的篮子里，和最底下蔫去枯萎的茎秆、还有散尽了的花瓣混合在一起，掉到竹篾之间的细缝当中。然后，她看到飘忽忽打着旋儿的四分之一只蝴蝶翅膀，又忍不住探手捞起来，收拢在掌心里面，和那些纤细的腿还有触角一起，攒成拳，用一根手指在桌面上急促地扣响。

她感到机械身体里包裹的大脑空空，无事可做，既不想走——以斯帖和休伯特那里更加无聊——也不想留下——如果阳还要一直一直数不完地继续下去的话，要么企盼着青年快一些完工，要么企盼着再多来几只让她可以暂时解闷的虫。

可是不会有更多不速之客了。她跟着对方计数的动作而计数，只觉得青年的动作比起平时缓慢太多。一直等到她数到三十三，阳才拨弄开了最后一颗种子、摸来指令的字条往上誊写。瞥见纸卷被抖落开的时候，格洛丽亚忍不住朝那里投去目光，所幸对方并没有要藏着掖着的意思，因而她顺利地读出了上面的内容。

——将一颗草莓取出种子后食用，并统计种子的数量。

她几乎、快要、就在那一瞬间……笑出声来，但还是克制着只发出了一阵齿轮高速转动的闷响。格洛丽亚猜他一整个上午说不定都在这片地区寻找这种水果，又花了一整个中午在这里机械劳作，如果在他即将结束被指派工作的时候破坏掉那一切，对方会露出怎样的表情？同伴的情谊可没有制止她的想法，更何况……她想做的不过是一点点、一点点的干涉罢了，就算从那一步开始重做，想必也不会花上太长时间，更不会有生命危险。

对、仅仅是一个，带了点恶意的小小玩笑。

于是她在阳还没能放下笔的空隙展开手臂，而青年虽然感觉到了却只能无奈地抿紧嘴唇，说不定在那之前还叹了口气。

食指的传令官，不应当排斥食人、同样的，也不应当排斥食用草莓。格洛丽亚摊开机械的手掌，她的蒸汽管呼呼地向外吐出白雾，那颗红色的果实被夺去了，落在她的手指尖上，一路顺从着重力滚落到她的掌心，不知道会遭遇什么样地安静躺着，和那些不知道自己会死、甚至还嘻嘻哈哈地当做玩笑的活着的人一样。

然后她转动了手腕的铰链，将草莓朝着桌面上简单粗暴地压下。阳甚至没有听清楚汁水迸裂的声音，那东西太小了，而且……格洛丽亚的引擎和嗓门都太吵闹了。

就像是毫无犹豫地搅碎了指令目标的头，又嫌弃沾染上的血污，便随手将那些红色白色的液体固体在地板上墙壁上抹开。偶尔指令会让他们俯下身去，舔食还在抽搐的碎肉，用舌尖挑出骨头、再以槽牙嚼碎，咽进肚子，直到胃和咽喉都联通一气般地平铺上铁锈的味道。啜饮脑浆，吃下心脏脾脏肝脏，把脸埋进混沌的团块，直到一切得到完成。

阳默不作声地看着这一切，格洛丽亚感觉得到，对面的人的视线隔着眼帘落在她的手上，然后追着她的动作，默许了她把桌面弄得胡乱，而仅仅是抖了抖眉头。格洛丽亚发出一阵夹杂着鸣笛声的笑，把湿淋淋的沾满了酱汁的手凑到阳的面前——如果说之前那是作弄，或许这就更带上了挑衅的意味吧，虽然说，格洛丽亚并不这样想——几只其他的机械臂从她外袍的缝隙里钻出来，扶正了她的领子。

她的指缝中间还残留闪烁的鳞粉，覆上了一层粘稠的果肉、叶片，大抵还有灰尘、翅膜和虫腿之类的东西，被打散的果香味本应更加浓烈，她手上的却只包含了腐臭的味道。阳相较于性别而言过于纤长密集的睫毛颤动了一阵，白净的脸贴近了，然后张开嘴含住了她的手指，舌头抵住金属表面，摩擦过那些战斗时候留下的凹陷擦痕，卷着红色的浆糊。他传令袍子外边露出的一截脖子有些急促地鼓动着，眼睛却依然安详地阖起，令对面的义体感到隐隐挫败。

格洛丽亚的手没有什么触觉，也只有在这时候她突然觉得会流血的身体似乎并没有所想的差劲。这就是那些更应该把头安在腰部以下的家伙们所说的“暗示性”……还是“性暗示”、……格洛丽亚不在乎那东西，她的指示灯闪烁着，证明她在思考。她并不觉得阳这么做有什么不对，指令包含了上头下来的恩赐，数完一颗草莓的种子，吃草莓、吃虫、吃化合物、吃人，干什么，有什么意义，询问、质疑、迷惑，用怎样的姿势如何吃下、以及那之后一切的后果都并不重要，重点永远是“完成指令的内容”、永远不会例外，无论指令的内容有多么难以言喻和荒谬。至少应该对那些无需去做的内容还有宽松的规则抱有感激。

格洛丽亚的目光含着无机质、热切、或许还有些兴奋，但阳的身体像是比她的更接近非肉体的感觉，就算她少许屈起指节，也不会流露出排斥的干呕，她听了很久，也没有听到反感痛苦的声音。简直和不会叫的虫一样安静，哪怕是现在就被杀了，说不定也还是安安静静的。

她絮絮地对着青年本人抱怨他的过于恭敬、过于温和、过于单调，而直到阳抬起头来——又或许是她先抽回了手——格洛丽亚都认为他没发出过哪怕一声。

她的机械手被弄得湿润的反光，但是很干净，似乎连来前战斗时残留的血迹都不剩了。格洛丽亚把那只手举到脸边上，顿了一顿，然后放掉了肩膀气泵里的气，胳臂垂下来掉进风衣的开口里面，她的大半注意都在自己的手上，镜头视野失焦的那部分里模糊地看到阳用手归拢着桌上的残余，勾进嘴里，她倒是挺想看他像刚刚那样趴下去伸出舌头，但到底还是太失态了一些，又或许是她还不够强硬……阳总是很擅长妥协。

至少格洛丽亚经常看到的是这样的，只要不要触及指令之类的底线，她偶尔甚至会好奇这个人能妥协到怎样的地步。

青年读不出她的想法，以手指擦过嘴角，将因为动作而杂乱了的辫梢和发尾都重新整理得柔顺之后与格洛丽亚对视。他的一侧的脸还看上去有点僵硬，看不见的那对眼珠发热着，然后把装有草莓的篮子推到桌子中间，让她终于得以肆意地打量那些散发着她闻不到的香气的水果。

——像是心脏。

和心脏一样脆弱、柔软、轻易腐烂，就连形状和颜色都是一样。一篮子甜蜜的心脏，被揉烂的心脏，未完全成熟的心脏，还链接着翠绿的部分……膨大的、两颗连在一起的心脏。她从阳那里挑了一颗最饱满的，自中心掰开，一半放进了弹开的机械的牙间，一半推回到面前的人那里。

她不懂这种动作的意味，但注意到阳在拿起吃下前，动作略微停顿。或许确实存在某种寓意，但没有意义。格洛丽亚看着青年因为咀嚼而陷入更深的沉默，抬起手抹去了从咬合缝隙间溢出来的果汁，眼睛弯成一条红色弧线。

很甜，她说。

阳没有回应，点了点头。

他们都清楚——她早就尝不出甜味了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来这一篇应该是算是风物志一篇的，朋友提议说来点迫害性质的指令吧，比如说数草莓种子之类的，就一下子决定开始写了，结果写着写着越来越不对，就干脆放开来写，当成是单独的文了……。  
> -  
> 注：  
> 在西方传说中，如果和某人共享“ 双重草莓 ”（看起来像两个一起长出的那些巨大的草莓），你们二人就会坠入爱河。此处只是我恶趣味地想要使用这个梗的牵强附会罢了(?)。  
> 此外，因为形状很像心脏，草莓也被当做过心脏之果，和心脏联系在一起（多吃对心脏也有好处(……)）。


End file.
